Dimensionless
by CheshireEffect
Summary: For Mello the world was spontaneous and to Matt, the blonde was an explosion of irrational numbers, a serious of integrals that tossed his world into a fractal, creating impossible, never-ending depth. MxM (Mathematical Porn!) Rated M/T


**Dimensionless **

**Summary: For Mello the world was spontaneous and to Matt, the blonde was an explosion of irrational numbers, a serious of integrals that tossed his world into a fractal, creating impossible, never-ending depth.**

**Rating: M/T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of its associates. This story was published simply for entertainment and will not advance toward any monetary gain.**

**A/N: Haven't typed anything in a while... But I had to get back into the groove of things sometime. This fic's gonna be a little math-y (Mathematical Porn!) so bear with me. There's a glossary at the end of the story if you want a little clue on what any of the terms mentioned in the story are.**

* * *

Matt always relied on numbers; ever since he first began to learn, to comprehend and distinguish the world around him.

(He wasn't like other children. He didn't talk until he was five, staying speechless despite the doctors insistence to his parents that there was nothing irregular about him mentally. They were wrong, but not in a negative way.)

Matt thought in patterns, in a sequence of numbers (0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 24...), in a spiral, a golden ration that explained (defined) perfection.

Mathematics, physics, logic, defined the world, made it easy for him to comprehend.

He understood, once his mind had cleared, that his parents had died due to a set of variables, two objects (car and truck, mother and father and driver, steel and fiberglass, collision, impact, accident, screech, pain, gasp, lights, find, reach, fade) meeting with substantial force. He was shielded, folded in a cocoon of metal, as the impact caused the car frame to bend, as vibrations and deformations caused kinetic energy to shift into heat and sound, deafening sound. (Screamscream(human, metallic, shattering)screamsreamscream)

With math everything had a beginning, an Axiom, every variable could be calculated, defined, solved. The world was neat, precise, straight like the lines of his shirt, while still running along a circular constant, a clock, a circumference over a diameter, a whole over the sum of two radians.

For Mello the world was spontaneous and to Matt, the blonde was an explosion of irrational numbers, a serious of integrals that tossed his world into a fractal, creating impossible, never-ending depth. So much more passionate and alive than Matt, Mello runs off of limitless dimensions, fractal dimensions with infinite emotions. An all consuming center with infinite magnifications for one factor.

(So much more intense than Matt's logic.)

Mello introduces to Matt the concept of irrationality. Mello's actions are a product of irrational, real numbers. When Matt is with Mello the numbers don't add up to form a whole. There are no integers for Matt to grasp and he finds himself throw into a world seen from Mello's eyes.

This world is uncountable, incommensurable to Matt's own, but as Matt finds himself pulled out of his shell of numbers he can't help but be in awe of Mello. Mello with his sharp blue eyes, quick mind, arrogant confidence, and perfection to rival that of Matt's precious golden ratio. (The only constant in Mello's world is the blonde's placement of second below Near and even then Mello works to destroy that one unsatisfactory element.)

Matt admires Mello, for showing the redhead his world; his confusing, dizzying, _dimensionless_ world. And the world is his, because Mello is the center. The blond commands the attention of all, whether it be mentally, physically, or emotionally.

Mello continued to command that attention as they grew older. His presence became more pronounced, more bold and arresting as they reached their teens. As a results, Matt was often cast in the blond's shadow(solid, unwavering, constant).

They were friends, but while Mello was independent and free, Matt was the opposite. When Mello left, he took his world with him. Matt was sling-shotted back into his numbers but now the spiral was more dizzying to him than Mello's dimension of vivid intensity could ever be. Unlike before, Matt's Golden Ratio was missing and the four years it took to locate Mello again were maddening.

The redhead continued to clothe himself in straight reassuring lines but now used orange tinted lenses to mute the world around him. Matt no longer felt secure in his cocoon of physics and math but without Mello as his center the real world was overwhelming and blinding.

When he found his axis at least it was no wonder that he flung himself upon the other with the intent of never letting go. The differences in Mello (the lean muscles, the leather, the scar, the air of bleak coldness that hung around him like a cloak) were insignificant to Matt, they were mere static in the background as Matt's spiral became less dizzying with the return of his axis.

Once again Mello pulled him into his world; this one however was a lot less bright but no less intense. Mello had plans, had favors to ask of Matt, and Matt, always sure of his abilities, did whatever he was asked. As they worked together, dropping back into their places of value, Matt couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Something had changed in Mello over the four years, but in the blonde's world of constant activity Matt was at a loss to pin-point exactly what.

That is, until Mello showed him. While Matt had spent his four years using his knowledge of both Mello and logic to find the wayward blonde, Mello have been making the final, necessary transitions into adulthood. With his amount of experience Matt seemed like a sexual algorithm to Mello; an equation that needed to be solved in a few short steps(i.e, take Matt and put him on the nearest flat surface before fucking all those pretty little numbers out of that genius head of his).

Mello was always an intense, passion driven force and Matt's was quick to give in. With each touch Mello set Matt's world ablaze, sending fire racing across his nerve endings in an overwhelming message of _need_ to his brain. Like always, the blond drove all logic from his brain and cast him into a world of passion. This one however was internal; another fractal dimension that centered down into infinite heat and pleasure. Mello never wasted time on loving words, knowing that Matt wouldn't care for them. (What were words in a world where numbers out-ruled all?) Instead he mapped out an equation for Matt on his skin as nails and teeth bit into flesh and Matt understood that to Mello he was the one constant that Mello could never (would never) get rid of.

It was then, as Matt's climax washed through him in thought shattering waves that he realized what it must be like for Mello. The blonde had succeeded for the first, _and definitely not last_, time to push all numbers from his mind.

In their place was a euphoric sense that the world was right.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Fractals: **a visual expression of a repeating pattern or formula that starts out simple and gets progressively more complex. (Fractals are rough and often discontinuous, like a wiffle ball, and so have fractional, or fractal dimensions.)

**Fractal Dimension:** A number that quantitatively describes how an object fills its space. (Think of the Sierpinski Triangle)

**Magnifications: **Enlargement of an image. In the case of fractals, magnification would be the the number to which "n" is brought to power. (N being the dimension of the figure)

**Axiom: **A principle that is accepted as true without proof; a mathematical starting point.

**The Fibonacci Sequence:** is a series of numbers (0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34...) The next number is found by adding up the two numbers before it. (If you take any two successive _(one after the other)_Fibonacci Numbers, their ratio is very close to the Golden Ratio)

**The Fibonacci Spiral: **a geometric spiral whose growth is regulated by the Fibonacci Series. The spiral itself is a series of connected quarter-circles drawn inside an array of squares with Fibonacci numbers for dimensions.

******Golden Ratio: **The number approximately equal to 1.618033989... It is exactly equal to (1+√5)/2 (If you divide a line into two parts so that the longer part divided by the smaller part is also equal to the whole length divided by the longer part then you will have the Golden Ratio.)

**Constant: **an expression or equation has a fixed value and does not contain variables

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't dreadfully confusing to any of you. The story was actually rather pointless beyond letting myself get all those math terms out of my head in a creative way. There's only so many times you can go to bed while repeating 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, etc. before you need to vent.**


End file.
